The Fox
by hobber
Summary: ZPD officer Jack Savage's life was stopped dead a year ago when the fox began hunting. What has come of Jack since then?


I knocked back the last drop of Jack. The warm sensation filled me, falling down my throat. How many was that? It didn't matter.

"Time!" the bartender shouted.

The place lit up, a dazzling array of lights flooded the dark hole I found myself in. I wanted it to be dark again. I turned to face who I was sitting with. A rabbit, what was her name? Belle? She smiled and leaned towards me, out of instinct I leaned in. We kissed. It wasn't elegant or romantic.

I went to stand up, pushing myself towards the edge of the booth seat. I dropped off the edge and staggered as I hit the floor. Why did I hangout in these places? Belle moved to the edge and I took her paw as she fell with little more grace than I did.

"Such a gentleman" she said to me, her drunken state was obvious even in my own.

I put my arm around her as we started moving towards the door, her lips hot against my cheek as she kissed me, a drunken giggle following it. Her free paw caressed my head and ears as we walked. "I love those stripes," She murmured, staring into my eyes as I stared back at hers, her smile giving away far too much.

We practically held each other up as we moved, a lump in my side eventually grabbed my attention. I glanced down with sudden realisation, why did I bring the gun? Stupid. I had gotten too used to carrying it around. I glanced at Belle but she didn't seem to care, or perhaps she was too drunk to notice.

I stumbled into the door jamb as we left the bar, the rotting wood crumbling under the impact. If there was a sport for dive bars, this place would be in its own league. The street was quiet, the only people around just left the place.

Belle leaned into me, closer. "Wanna go back to my place?" She asked with slurred seductive tones.

I wasn't going to say no, it'd been the reason I'd gone there. The dark, damp streets drew us closer as we walked back to her place, Belle repeatedly giggling and making more comments about the stripes on my head. Her place was well kept but small; A single rabbit living in Zootopia can only afford so much. She pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge and poured two glasses spilling a little as she did.

"How long have you been in Zootopia?" The question just slipped out as I tried to distract myself from thinking about being in another woman's apartment. Had I asked her before? I couldn't remember.

"Oh, well…" She smiled warmly as she answered, moving towards me "...too long".

She took a sip before placing the glass back down, her wide eyes gazing into mine. I took a mouthful and lowered the glass. Her paw wrapped around mine, guiding it to place the glass on the table. She moved into me.

It smelt unfamiliar, I opened my eyes. Another stranger's bed, another morning of saying goodbye to the person I just slept with. I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling.

I heard a voice from the other side of the room say "Good morning".

I tried to lean forward but failed on the first attempt. I looked down the length of the bed, the place was small, smaller than I remembered. A one room place, Belle stood in the kitchen area half dressed. "Morning" I replied dryly, unable to pull together the strength to do anything more.

She seemed to be preparing food. I was prepared to call it breakfast no matter what time it was. I struggled out of the bed. I looked around and realised my clothes were not in one place. I practically slapped myself as I covered my eyes remembering the gun. Where are the trousers and gun belt? I looked around frantically, panicked. I spotted them sticking out from under the bed, gun hidden by the trousers, a minor relief. I picked them up and held them keeping the weapon concealed.

Turning to Belle I smiled awkwardly at her, she smiled at me over her shoulder as she was cutting something up. "Last night was fun," she said. She looked back to the cutting board.

"Yeah…" realising how unappreciative I sounded, I tried to make up for it "…wish every night was like that." It didn't sound much better than it had started. I looked around for my shirt and jacket. I slipped on my trousers, turning my back to Belle I checked there wasn't a round in the chamber. I grabbed my shirt and put it on letting it hang loose to try and keep the gun concealed from her.

Her face lit up as she said "I was thinking, me and a friend were going to go to the waterfront in Tundratown. You should come too."

My heart sank further at the request. Now we are both going to feel regret about last night. How am I going to turn this down? I should leave quickly. "What day is it?" I asked, genuinely unsure what the answer would be. I spotted my jacket on a hook near the door. Did I take it off and walk around with the gun on display for her to see? Did she notice?

"I… err… Saturday?" she seemed confused as if I was trying to trick her.

I found a way out that would leave me feeling no worse that I did right then. In my perfect convincing tone I said "I promised I'd help Harry move apartment today." Her ears drooped and her face looked worried. Such an obvious lie but said in the right way could convince most people. "Let me give you my number. And we can catch up later." I pulled out one of the several business cards from my pocket, it didn't matter which one. I offered it to her between two fingers. She took it, I moved to get my jacket as it left my paw.

After a moment she said "What time do you think you'll be done Mark?".

Mark? Was that the barber card? I said "Harry is a bit of a hoarder so it'll probably be this evening." The lie so obvious to extend but Belle didn't seem to question it. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, confident the weapon was now concealed. Smiling I turned back to Belle, walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. As I moved away from her I saw her ears were she stood upright. She was very attractive with beautiful green-blue eyes and a gray coat freckled with white spots.

"Call me tonight" I said, letting her go.

"I will," she said softly.

I walked to the door, Belle following close behind. I opened it revealing the hallway of an apartment complex, as I stepped out she grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back. As I turned I saw the card I gave her was on the floor where we kissed. She pulled me close and this time she kissed me. She released me smiling as she did. I gave her a smile back and turned to start walking. I gave her one last smile over my shoulder then turned to keep walking. The sound of the door closing sealed the final interaction I would ever have with Belle. Was that her name?

I found a shop nearby, maybe I had been to this one before? Couldn't remember. I grabbed a carrot bar and the same selection of newspapers I always did; Zootopia Times, Mammal Tribune, Savanna Post and Jumping Gazette. As I went to pay I reached into my pocket and pulled out what little cash I had left. Enough for today. I paid the clerk without saying a word and left.

I headed to what I considered home for the last few weeks. As I walked I looked at the headlines of the papers. Today's were all about the appointment of the new mayor, I didn't care in the slightest.

I went down into the underground station where I was staying and walked into the public men's toilet. I entered the second to last stall, this one intended for a large mammal. I pushed the door closed but didn't lock it. Behind the toilet was a vent big enough for a rabbit to get though was loose. I pulled the cover adjar and slipped in, pulling the cover back behind me. Crawling the several meters through the vents was tough, especially carrying anything but it meant not having to pay and made it hard to find me. I made it to the opening that lead to home.

Calling it home was generous but I no longer had anything else that came close. It seemed to be a storage cupboard that had been forgotten about. When I first found it was empty except for a standing shelf with some tools on it and a broom. The whole place was covered in layers of dust. The room had no windows but did have a door. The handle wouldn't move and I had never noticed any light or sound from the other side. The saving grace being that there was a light that did work. After spending two nights undisturbed I decided to move in the few positions I had.

I turned the light on. I looked at the first thing I always looked at when I came back here. A framed photo though a little dirty. I gave it a wipe with my jacket sleeve, this only seemed to serve to spread the dirt more evenly. I looked at the picture of me, in ZPD uniform, and Emily holding an infant rabbit, Adam. I was never sure why I kept the picture. It only brought me sadness, I held the picture close, as if embracing Emily and Adam. I put the picture back in its place carefully next to my badge.

I looked around the now lit room. Old newspapers were stacked along one wall. I'll have to get rid of some of the old ones soon I thought. The other walls had roughly torn out newspaper clippings stuck to them. The most aged one almost didn't need to be there standing out: "Officers family murdered". That was over a year ago but the wounds still feel fresh.

I sat on the floor and read through the papers. I was only interested in finding any hint of the fox. The fox had a name once but I couldn't bring myself to think of it. Having a name suggested that you are more than a savage animal. The fox was as sly as they came, evaded capture countless times and ruined the lives of many. From the witnesses I interviewed while on the force, they described him as enjoying what he did: hunting. He was fast, described as cheetah-like speed, and strong. At several scenes we had found doors seemingly ripped off their hinges. It wasn't a surprise when officers started refusing to try and catch him. He had killed two when I left. One of whom was large even for a bear, his throat torn right out.

I had to keep reminding myself why I left ZPD. The then mayor insisted on a public trial for the fox. Bogo had fought his corner but the mayor wouldn't budge. The fox had to be taken alive. That's when officers started refusing to take the case. A week later I ghosted. Didn't show up for work and went into hiding. The police system had failed. I needed to find the fox and stop him. The fox seemed to have been laying low for some time. Some had speculated he was dead but I doubted it, playing dead was something any mammal could do.

I skimmed the pages looking for any suggestion of the fox. An article described a middle aged tiger landlady, Katherine, in Sahara Square that had been attacked. The article described claw scares across her face. She told a story of someone knocking on her apartment door in the early evening and when she began opening it it was forced open slamming her to the ground. She was home alone at the time. The article described how she had been mauled on the face by a male lion while an accomplice, of unknown species, searched her home. She said they demanded money. I thought about this for a moment. Several points in the article didn't add up. Who attacks an adult tiger? That's dangerous even for a lion. Why maul someone who is already knocked down? If you're there to take things attacking someone, especially a tiger, is stupid. This seemed like it would be a dead end but nothing else presented itself.

I made my way to Sahara Square. I wasn't in a hurry so I stayed away from busy areas where someone might recognize me. Must have been late afternoon when I arrived at the apartment block, I didn't keep track of time. The block was in an out of the way area. Certainly not run down but known for being cheap to live in. I went inside and found what must be the land lady's door. I knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again and waited patiently.

After a short time a gruff male voice from the other side of the door asked "Who is it?". There was something odd about the voice. It sounded like someone was putting a lot of effort into talking normally.

I took a step back so they could see me through the peephole. I put on my full charming voice and said "My name is Alan, I'm a private investigator. Does Katherine live here?". It was quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Eventually the voice returned asking "What do you want?"

"I just want to ask Katherine some questions, well only one question really." More long silence followed.

I heard a click from the door, "progress" I thought to myself. The door moved and created a narrow gap. A male tiger peered down at me through the gap. A door chain was hanging loosely in front of him. The door shut quickly and more clicking came from the door. The door opened sharply.

The gruff voice had vanished and was replaced with a much softer but still male voice "Come in" the tiger said in a half whisper, gesturing with his large paws. I stepped inside without a word, he then shut and locked the door behind me.

The place was well furnished, I quickly scanned for any obvious signs of damage. None to be found on the surface.

In a chair on the other side of the living room a female tiger sat holding a book. She looked at me with concerned eyes. She did have recent narrow scratch marks on one side of her face.

I stayed where I was and said "Katherine, I know this must have been horrible for you..."

She cut me off with a sternness I had not expected "You said you had one question for me, spit it out so this can be over with quickly."

A little taken aback I said the one question that would tell me everything I needed to know "Were you really attacked by a lion?".

The question hung in the air. Katherine's face became a glare directly at the tiger behind me. I glanced at him, he looked to regret allowing this. I looked back to her.

Now sounding as sharp as a razor she said "What if it wasn't? What difference would it make?"

Keeping on the charming voice I said "If it wasn't a lion I would like to know. It might be related to a case I'm working on." She became visibly annoyed at this. She put the book on a table next to her seat and stood up, now at her full height she was head and shoulders above the male tiger.

"I think it best you leave Alan" she said matter of factually.

Keeping up the charming act I replied "Thank you, I'm sorry to have disturbed you". I turned and the other tiger opened the door to show me out. My heart sank with the feeling that I had just stumbled into another domestic. Something still didn't sit right with me though. With Katherine's intimidating height even an exceptionally tall lion would struggle to push her around. The other tiger who, I now realized I never got the name of, would not be able to mishandle her either.

As I stepped out of the apartment the door didn't close instantly like I had expected. I looked back. The male tiger was peering at me from the half closed door. He looked very nervous. He whispered "It was a fox."

I couldn't help control my expression, my eyes went wide. My heart rate shot up. I hadn't been this close to a lead in months. I turned to him. My charm washed away in an instant. "What else do you know?" I said not even trying to follow his lead of being quiet. He visibly cringed at how loud I was.

He continued to whisper "I'll meet you by the dumpster". He closed and bolted the door.

I went outside and looked around for the dumpster he mentioned. The sun was beginning to set. My mind was filled with questions. Was he telling the truth? How would he know that's what I wanted to hear if he was lying? I considered the possibility that the male tiger might be setting me up for a trap. Seemed far too unlikely especially considering neither of them had shown any sign of recognizing me. Why would Katherine lie to everyone about the attack? If it was the fox that attacked her then she could tell everyone she survived… a spark went off in my mind as realization dawned. She hadn't survived. At least not yet.

With the sun low in the sky I found a shadowy spot that would provide some concealment. The streets were not busy, someone would walk by occasionally. I mulled over the thought of seeing the fox walk by. I couldn't go after him in the street, he would get away again. He needed to be cornered. I waited for something that felt close to an eternity but was probably just a few minutes. I heard footsteps getting closer and a rustling sound. The tiger holding a waste bag walked around the corner. He still looked nervous. He placed the waste bag in the dumpster and looked around.

"Over here" I said in a casual manner. The tiger looked in my direction and headed over. His nervousness was very obvious. Once he was in conversation range I opened with "The fox is in the building. Am I right?". The tiger nodded saying nothing. His confirmation fueling my determination further. This explained a lot. Two tigers couldn't stop the fox unarmed. The fox must have threatened them to the point they would do anything. I continued "Where is he?".

At this point the tiger was visibly shaking and the edges of his eyes seemed to be shimmering slightly. With an unsteady voice he said "304".

A hard location for the fox, something I feared would never happen. I paused thinking of the next steps. Getting ZPD here would only allow the fox to escape.

"Do you have a spare key for 304?" I asked knowing the tiger would not need convincing to give it to me.

He nodded. "I'll drop it out of that window" he said and gestured to a nearby window above us.

I nodded this time. I said "Thank you…" I paused hoping he would get the hint

After a moment he did get the hint and said "Jerry"

I continued "...Jerry, I need you to do one final thing but at the right time." He nodded in agreement. I continued "I'm going to wait for the fox to leave. I'll knock five times on your door to let you know. Then I need you to watch for the fox returning. When you see him walk past your door wait five minutes then call the ZPD, tell them Jack Savage has the fox."

As the sun fully set I climbed the fire escape of a building on the other wide of the street. I hoped I could see well enough in the dark from this distance. Given how well lit the street below was it shouldn't be a problem.

I found a spot where I could see the building and waited. In Sahara Square it got cold at night, I almost didn't notice. My focus was purely on setting the trap. I waited an hour then two. At what must have been close to midnight I saw him. Even at this distance and by the street lights it was definitely him. On the surface he looked like a normal fox, only slightly taller than average. He always chose clothing that would hide his abnormal musculature and make him appear smaller than he actually was. He casually walked out of the front door, walked a little distance to a nearby car then drove off. If he knew anything was out of the ordinary he didn't show it but then that's exactly what he would do if he did know.

I climbed down from my hiding spot. At this moment I realized how much the cold had got to me, I needed to warm up. I walked into the apartment block, the warmer air overwhelming me. As I passed the land lady's door I knocked sharply five times then continued up the stairs.

I found 304 easily. As I approached I listened carefully. I reached the door and paused. Not a sound from inside. I put the key in the lock and turned, click. The door swung open quietly revealing a dark hallway.

I stepped in and closed the door. I found a light switch. I looked around being careful to not touch anything. He would know immediately if anything had been moved. The door opened into a corridor with a large living space at the end of it. Off the side of the living space was a bedroom with a window and small bathroom with the only exit being the door. The doors faced directly into the living space.

The apartment looked only recently lived in, either the fox had only started living here a few days ago or someone was cleaning the place very well. The only item that really stood out of being out of place for the fox was an open bottle of Jack. Didn't have him profiled as a drinker. I thought about taking it after taking down the fox.

If I was to be in here when the fox was, I needed to be completely concealed. I found that there was just enough room behind a set of draws that I could get behind them. I could even get my head to the ground and see the bottom of the bathroom and bedroom doors. Getting out of the space I realized how much noise I was making. I removed my jacket and gun belt and hid then in an empty cupboard hoping he would have no reason to open it.

I turned the lights off, ensured the door was locked then moved back to my hiding spot and waited. It was getting hard to stay awake. In that prone position pressed against the draws and the wall. The only thing keeping me awake was knowing that the fox will be out done and will be put down like the savage he is.

A long time went by slowly. It wasn't fast. Trying to stay awake made it seem even longer. The warmth of the apartment constantly urging me to sleep.

My eyes opened suddenly at a sound at the door. I had fallen asleep. How long had it been? No light from the windows so it can't be that long. Stay focused. I controlled my breathing, with great strain I suppressed a yawn. I heard the door click, open then close. The lights came on. I heard footsteps on the wooden floor.

Around the corner visible from my hiding spot I saw the orange paws and tail that could only belong to a fox. He moved around the place, at one point I was certain he removed his coat and threw it on one of the chairs. He stepped into the bedroom, I heard the noise of rustling fabric in the quiet. He stepped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, he didn't close the door. I heard the sound of running water.

This was it, the moment, he's distracted and cornered. I got out of the hiding spot barely making a sound. I slowly moved to position myself as far away from the door while giving myself a clean shot. As I moved the fox came into view, from the waist up he was naked. His true form revealed how he moved so swiftly and with such strength. He was staring at himself in the mirror brushing his teeth. From the position of the mirror there was no way he could see me without changing his focus. Seeing him in such a casual state and knowing how he denied so many others this laborious chore made my blood boil. I realized the fur around his mouth was patched with red. That was the last time. A moment of panic struck over me, I forgot to load a round into the chamber. I know I can do that fast but that moment might be all he needs.

I raised my weapon, held it steady. Paw on top poised to pull the hammer back to ready to fire. In my head I counted "nine". I pulled on the hammer, the weapon clicked, time slowed. The fox glanced in my direction. No doubt he immediately recognized me and the danger he found himself in. I steadied my aim and pulled the trigger. "Eight". At the same time the fox started dropping to all fours and turning to face me. His face immediately became savage and murderous, eyes wild. I aimed too high as he ducked. I lowered my aim and fired again "seven". He pushed himself towards the door using all fours achieving incredible speed. I didn't see where the shot went and gave up trying to track any more focusing on tracking him as he moved. "Six". He reached the door, he still had distance to cover to get to me, his paws landed on the ground and he changed direction no longer coming straight at me but travelling diagonally upwards. "Five". He twisted as his paws landed half way up the wall. "Four". He pushed himself up toward the ceiling leaving deep claw marks in the wall. "Three". Debris fell from the ceiling where he touched it. "Two". He pushed himself straight down toward the ground falling at great speed, I tried to hit him in mid air. "One". He landed on all fours in front of me and pounced immediately, as he jumped I tried to aim for the final time. "Zero". The hammer locked in the open position.

The fox's teeth surrounded my head, he bit hard, his teeth sinking into my skull. He pushed me to the hard floor with his full weight on top of me. I tried to push away but there was no way I could overpower him. Pain flared in my head and front has he scratched savagely and deeply. With his mouth he shook me violently, my limp body flailing like a soft toy. He lifted me by my head still in his jaws and, with a violent thrash, threw me across the room. I landed hitting the edge of something hard. I tried to move, everything hurt, I couldn't move. I could hear a constant ringing. I opened my eyes, one of them didn't seem to respond. What sight I got from the one that did was blurry, the world felt like it was spinning. I could make out his orange figure standing on two paws, moving towards me. I blinked. Was that a blink? I opened my working eye again, the fox was on his knees. I could see him moving, over the ringing I could make out something that sounded like panting. I blinked. When I opened my eye the fox was lying down on his side, his figure rising and falling. A dark shiny pool was forming on the wooden floor in front of him. I blinked. I could only hear the constant ringing, in my blurred vision I saw the orange form lay motionless. I lay there, unable to move. I could hear something now, distant sirens. I slept.


End file.
